


the beauty which you have begotten

by crookedspoon



Series: Bite-sized Bits of Fic [21]
Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Children, Christmas, Community: comment_fic, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Bliss, F/F, Family Feels, POV Harley Quinn, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: This is their first time celebrating the holidays together, and Harley couldn't be happier.





	the beauty which you have begotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



> For #469 "Ornament" at slashthedrabble and "DC Comics, Harley Quinn/Dinah Lance, firsts" at [comment-fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/722152.html?thread=95314664#t95314664).

"Do you remember the first time we celebrated together?" Harley asks, poking one of the numerous Black Canary-themed Christmas baubles. She had insisted they get them for the tree which Pammy would no doubt provide – and which she actually did provide. After a lot of grousing about how this season is the cause for so much pointless plant cruelty. 

"No." Dinah frowns at her, perhaps wondering what kind of damage Harley's noggin had received during recent fights. She is sitting on the couch with her legs tucked under, nursing a mug of mulled wine and watching their children try out their new toys by the fireplace.

"Neither do I," Harley says impishly, but her wide grin doesn't do much to squeeze the tears back that are beginning to gather in her eyes.

"That's probably because this is our first time celebrating together."

Yeah, it is. Last time wasn't really the place for festivities, with Ollie recently dead and oh yeah, Dinah having been whisked away to another dimension. Harley had thought she'd lost her then, just like she'd lose Kate later, and Shazzy, and Gary, and so many of her other friends.

It does get to her sometimes, all that loss. When it does, she allows herself a moment to remember her loved ones, those she had sworn to avenge and those she had sworn to protect, and throws herself into the insurgency business with renewed vigor. She owes it to everyone who's given her a second and a third and a millionth chance. She wouldn't disappoint them again.

After flicking the little Harley Quinn angel she'd paired with its Canary counterpart, Harley slinks over to cuddle up with Dinah. She's proud that her own likeness is displayed in stores next to those of the Bats and other superheroes – that means she can claim the hero title for herself now too. She's definitely earned it. She's helped bring down not one but two despots who were trying to rule the earth. That's like winning the superhero jackpot twice!

But the real jackpot is being with her family. It's having Dinah back, safe and sound, with a healthy boy in tow. It's being able to openly call Lucy her daughter, and what's more, it's Lucy calling her Mom in return. Harley can't think of a greater gift.

(Okay, she can, but she was trying for sentimental here.)

She plucks Dinah's mulled wine from her fingers, downs what's left of it in two gulps and puts it aside. Now that no breakable items separate them any longer, Harley can crawl on top of her pretty bird and kiss her silly. 

Her affections do not go unnoticed.

"Yech," Connor gags off to their side and pulls a face so disgusted it'd put Harley to shame if she weren't so stupidly proud of it. He got the grimaces from her side of the family.

"Oh, shut up," Lucy says with a sisterly shove. "I think they're sweet."

Harley thinks so, too. No surprises there.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The Giver of Stars" by Amy Lowell.
> 
> If there's any other prompts you'd like to see filled, let me know!


End file.
